Certain mobile devices may include GPS or Assisted GPS (AGPS) location services that have the capability of reporting the mobile device's raw GPS/AGPS location data. This raw location data may be fed into a mobile service provider system, and ultimately to a client system that reports the device's location data through the use of online street maps.
The majority of location data may be used by companies that track the location of a truck or some other asset of the company. However, this raw location data is constantly being sent to the service provider at predetermined intervals, with the reporting of such location data not being at the discretion of the driver but at the company that owns the truck. Thus, the user of this feature does not have the ability to define those conditions when his or her location should be reported.